Dirty Little Secret:Yami No Girls
by SoulHikaru
Summary: This will be a series.Karin Yuuki is attending Domino High, while she's having these strange nightmares. She always has that feeling where the popular girls,Hikari and Ayame Muto have something to do with it.What exactly are they hiding?Rated T for genderbends and mild cursing.
1. Introduction! The Infamous Hikari!

Hey people!This is my first story and it is also the first in the series. All stories will contain gender bends from different anime. By the way,flashbacks are first-person and the rest of it is in third person. The only reason I'm doing double spaces is because the website keeps cutting my sentences. PLEASE review because I am having a "typical Friday" again and those kinds of Fridays are always the worst. It's a lot of stress for me and I'm sorry if the story is kind of crappy at first.

P.S.I'm still using the Shadow Realm but it's not going to censor character deaths like it does in the English dub. It'll cover someone in shadows and kill them xD

Disclaimer:I also do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh,Haruhi Suzumiya,Mean Girls or any film or anime I mention in this series.

Chapter 1:Introduction!The Infamous Hikari!

* * *

In many days,Hikari Muto had finally found relief. No more stressing about the stupid Shadow Realm, no more worrying about darkness taking possession of everything standing in it's way,no more having to stress over bullies and thugs and gangsters,blah blah blah blah blah. She was popular,badass,and never had to stress about everything in her life. She wasn't that useless,wimpy girl who would let everyone think of her as a pushover,a dork,a loser beyond loser. She wasn't that girl anymore. And she was proud.

But the incident that made her stronger gave her nightmares. It was the time she solved the Sennen Puzzle,the day all her dreams would come true and life would finally move her forward. It was also the day where her life became a fairy tale of horror.

It was when she heard a scream from Onee-chan's room. She bolted out of her own and raced down the hallway only to find her sister being covered in shadows and darkness. Her pupils turned red,her hair started to flair up,and her pajamas turned black. She was a monster out to kill anyone and everyone she wanted,a killing machine...

It was too painful to think about it. And now that Battle City was over,she didn't have to worry about anything like that. Or so she thought...

* * *

So how was that introduction?Kind of crappy,I guess. The full flashback will be in Hikari's point of view and it'll unravel this little cliffhanger!Stay tuned for Chapter 3:Sennen Puzzle!The Darkness In Her Soul?

BTW,the second chapter introduces the OC. Thank you very much! Next chapter, Chapter 2:New Girl!A Sennen Guardian?


	2. New Girl! A Sennen Guardian?

Second chapter out!Please review!I worked really hard on this story,so please,someone read it already!The third chapter will only be out if I have at least 1 review,PM,favorite, etc. Thank you very much! :)

Chapter 2:New Girl!A Sennen Guardian?

* * *

Karin Yuuki sighed as she leaped onto her bed. She didn't want to start over. She already had the best friends she needed,the respect she deserved,and good grades,as well as the best school she had ever been to. Why did she have to leave her academic luxury?

_Guess I'll never know_,she thought._I better get used to this crap_.She threw the covers over her and tried her best to sleep. But images of her other school flashed through her mind. She couldn't help herself. She wished she was home,hosting a sleepover with her BFFs and watching "Mean Girls" while laughing at the best of Regina George's weight gain, or checking out an episode of Haruhi Suzumiya and chatting about how hilarious Haruhi's attempt to get a computer from the computer club was. It would've been the best. But it was too late to call them,and she just moved away from the best life ever. Oh well,at least she could manage a text.

**KariKitty:my new life is horrible,i wish i was wit u**

**TokyoGirl92:! thinking da same,we miss u**

**KariKitty:I swear I'll keep u updated**

**TokyoGirl92:Mkay, mt!K bai**

**KariKitty:bai**

Karin watched as Kotori Oyame signed out and could be done about their new long distance again,she threw the covers over herself and tried to sleep.

**Dream** **Of** **Sennen** **(****Karin's POV)**

_I walked down the halls of my mind,desperately trying to find the door to my soul room.I just moved away from my dream life,which was probably why I was lost.I was looking for myself. It's never easy,sometimes you lose yourself and never find it again. Your sanity will vanish. But I was determined not to let that happen._

_After a few minutes,I dropped down to the floor. Nothing had unraveled itself yet. That's when I saw a faint light near the last door. Maybe that was the exit!So I ran up the stairs with all the energy I had left."Finally,"I panted as I reached the door. The door had some kind of Egyptian eye on it,and somehow my name was carved at the bottom._This has to be my soul room,_I thought. With caution,I opened the door. And there it was._

_Some African woman wearing a white robe,a turban and gold earrings,was standing there with a golden key around her neck._

_"So you're finally here,"she said to me."I've been waiting."_

_"Waiting for what?For something to happen?"_

_" You have been chosen,Karin Yuuki."_

_"Can you _please _tell me more about this?"_

_"You are chosen to be the new Sennen Guardian.I know this sounds crazy to you,but all that I say here is true. You will understand it much later."_

_"So,are you gonna ask me or what?"_

_"Please do not act like that.3,000 years ago,Shadow Games were popular in Egypt. Sorcerers __started to use the Shadow Games for evil,and the world was in danger of being covered in darkness. The Pharaoh was able to stop this from happening and saved the world. The thing is,she has returned."_

_"But what does this have to do with ME?"_

_"This is part of the reason why the title "Sennen Guardian" even exists.I'll explain the rest of it to you ,will you accept or not?"_

_What the fuck?Why is this happening to me?She's being a complete weirdo. Why is she frickin' saying this to me?Gawd,it's like she's some weird witch that makes girls gullible or something. Well,she can take her Sennen hocus-pocus somewhere else,because I'm not believing a word she says. But she _did _say she knew I wouldn't really trust her on this.I decided to go with what she said anyway."Alright,I'll do it.I'll be a Sennen Guardian."_

_"Very well. You have made the right choice."_

_She cupped her hands.A golden scale appeared. It was probably a Sennen whateverIneedtodothisfor item, if you know what I mean. But why do I have to carry this scale anyway?Maybe it's some kind of power source.I just stared at it for a few minutes to get a closer look._

_"This is the Sennen scale. It is used to judge the souls of others. You could say it's like a courtroom in an item,if that's what you want to call it. The way it works is that you ask someone five questions. If they lie,one of the sides of the scale go down a little. When that side reaches the bottom,they will suffer a Penalty game as punishment for their heart of greed. You will use this to stop criminals and help the Pharaoh protect the world once again. You will meet her tomorrow. Be ready."_

_What did she mean I would meet her tomorrow?That's insane!I can't just meet the Pharaoh in school!That's stupid!And why is the Pharaoh a girl?Well,some pharaohs are girls. But, seriously!_

_Unless...the Pharaoh has a reincarnation. That's the only way I would be able to see her, but how would I know who was reincarnated of the Pharaoh's power?I guess that question will have to wait until morning..._

_"I will see you again sometime,"said the woman. And she vanished."What the-" I started. I was interupted when the floor started to shake and crumble apart.I screamed,trying to escape the room. But somehow the door was locked when I pulled it, and a few minutes later,I fell into the darkness._

**End of Dream**

"AHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Karin. Well,that was a horrible dream. The whole Sennen guardian thing,the freaky woman,the Sennen scale...

And in that moment,she noticed a golden scale on her nightstand.

* * *

Finally,the second chapter is out.I can't wait to see how this turns out. Updates are kind of slow because of my writer's block, but please read!


End file.
